Echoes from the Past: A Moulin Rouge Story
by RavenclawRebel
Summary: What happens when what started as a school play becomes a horrifying reality? A modern day version of Moulin Rouge! R&R please!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Here's an idea for a story that I thought would be interesting. Basically, a school decides that the Moulin Rouge will be that year's spring play. But what happens when everything becomes a little too real? If you like it, I'll continue it. I need help with names, please! So, until I get names that I really like (please help me with this!), all I'm going to use are 'he' and 'she'. Enjoy the prologue/teaser to this story! And please review!

Echoes from the Past: a Moulin Rouge Story

**Written by: Elphie**

A Matter of Holding On

I collapsed on the ground, coughing up blood and mentally laughing at the irony of it all. I shook with sobs and felt **him** wrap his strong arms around me.

"No.... No! Don't leave me!" He shook tears, though none fell on my bloody dress. I clutched the once white satin in shaking fingers and drew a shaky, gasping breath.

"Isn't.... Isn't it funny?" I managed to ask, trying to memorize his bold and handsome Scottish features. "That.... That this.... started.... as a school play...." My voice faded. I coughed, and stars danced before my eyes. "That this started as a school play and ended.... ended as.... reality...?" I couldn't say more.

"Don't say that! You're not going to die! You are not going to die!" He was begging me, and I knew that if I held on, held on just a bit longer, I would have a chance at living. But holding on was so _hard_. Each breath was painful, each cough bringing up increasingly more blood.

My mind wandered back... Back to the days when this was just a play, not reality. Back when the school had decided to do Moulin Rouge for the annual school play, and I was just a normal girl. Back when this jarring reality was just a distant dream...

**A/N: For those of you who are wondering, in my story, for plot reasons, there is no known cure for Consumption/TB (What Satine died from). What did you think? If you liked it, I'll update soon! Au revoir! ~Elphie **


	2. The Call

**A/N: I've decided to update sooner! Thanks for my solitary reviewer… That really helped! I've decided on names for my characters: Christopher, because it means "Christ-Bearer" and starts with a "C". Seraphine (Sara for short) because it means "burning" (not really a Hell reference, but the others were WEIRD!) and starts with an "S". Now that that is cleared up, on with the story! Please review! No flaming, just let me know what you think.**

**Chapter One: The Call**

_Seraphine Higdon:_

I stepped out of the steamy shower, absently humming a few notes from the song "Elephant Love Medley". I glanced automatically at my blank TV screen, deciding that instead of moping around on Single's Awareness Day (more commonly known as Valentine's Day), I'd pop in Moulin Rouge and watch it. Nope, I wouldn't complain and whine about not getting any flowers or cards. Not at all.

I swung the bathroom door shut, closing me off from the rest of my room. I flicked my damp red hair out of my face and over my back, pulling on a pair of sweats and a _Moulin Rouge_ shirt. I left the bathroom, switching songs, and singing the Cell Block Tango instead.

"Carter!" I called, breaking off mid-verse. "Do you know where the _Moulin Rouge_ DVD is?" I didn't expect an answer from my older brother, so I wasn't surprised when I grunt was all I got in response. "Never mind, then." I searched around the large house for the DVD, finding it at last under Carter's bed. Sighing contentedly, I went back to my red room and popped the DVD in.

_Christopher Davis:_

I browsed around the store, looking for a journal to write my stories in. I could've used my laptop, but I preferred the old-fashioned way of writing it down. Sure, it was harder to edit, but using a journal made the story more private.

I searched up and down the aisle, looking at journals of all shapes and sizes, leather-bound and not, rings and a proper binding. After a few minutes, I found a small red Italian leather notebook tucked away behind its larger companion, a bright pink monstrosity of a journal. Shuddering, I plucked the red notebook from the shelf and hurried to the checkout counter, ignoring the faint tune from Moulin Rouge that was coming from my pocket. I'd answer my phone later.

_Seraphine:_

I was halfway through the movie when Alex called. I sighed and paused the movie, giggling slightly at Christian's expression, mouth open wide to sing, eyes screwed up. "Y'ello?" I answered.

"Sara!" Alex squealed, making me wonder, not for the first time, how a girl that acted like a five year old had made it into the prestigious and popular drama club. I idly examined one extremely pale hand as Alex chattered away about some audition for the Spring Musical.

"Alex," I interrupted. "It's summer. The Spring Musical is next spring. We don't hold auditions until fall of next year. You know, the next year when we will be seniors, not juniors."

"I know! But since this musical, I mean we're talking freakin' _Moulin Rouge_, is so huge, Mrs. Adams said we needed all summer to prepare."

"Wait… _Moulin Rouge_? We're doing _Moulin Rouge_?!" I stared straight ahead, shocked.

"Yes! That's why I called, idiot! Anyways, you should totally try out for Satine! I mean, you look almost identical to her! You have the same vampire-pale skin, the same piercing blue eyes, the same golden-red hair, and your voice is way better than Nicole Kidman's." She stated matter-of-factly.

I shook my head in denial. "No one has a voice as good as Nicole's. She's amazing. I mean, I may be just as gorgeous as her, but I don't have her voice."

"Whatever. Promise me you'll try out!" Alex begged. I could imagine her doing the puppy dog pout, her violet eyes looking at me beseechingly.

"Okay, Al. I'll try out." I decided, feeling the familiar buzz of excitement fill me from head to toe. "Wish me luck!"

_Christopher:_

I hung the phone up, feeling my nerves clench at the thought of the upcoming tryouts. My friend, Sam, had been calling, leaving several voicemails and texts about the school play. I would go to tryouts, of course, hoping to get the role of Christian. After all, he was a writer, so was I. He wanted to write love stories, so did I. We even looked the same, sort of. I had his features and hair color, though I was a tad bit tanner than him. My voice was good enough to get me into the exclusive drama club, though I was never going to get a leading role like Sara would. _Sara…._ I sighed. She would get the role of Satine. It was inevitable that she would. I would love to play alongside her as Christian, I would love to love her and have her love me back. But that would never happen. I wasn't popular or good enough to get the role and for Sara to notice me, I had to be popular.

I stared down at the blank notebook on my desk at home and scrawled a message on it, leaving my mark on the stark white pages.

_Seraphine and Christopher, a tragic love story._

I had no idea then how true those simple words were. After all, who could've known?

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter, which takes place a year before the prologue. Did you like it? Please review, and remember, no flaming, please!**


	3. Auditions and a Meeting

**A/N: No reviews? Awww…. I'll be leaving for a little vacation this week, so I thought I'd leave you with an update. As with last time I left, if I get at least 5 reviews, I'll update tomorrow! So, please review! Names in italics indicate a new point of view. (Ex: **_**Seraphine: ) **_**On with the story! Warning: If you cried during the end of Moulin Rouge, beware. I use that scene in here, so proceed with caution.  
**

**Chapter Two: Auditions and a Meeting**

_Seraphine:_

Two days left until the audition date. I would do fine. I blocked out the noisy chatter in the Drama classroom and rolled onto my stomach.

"Hey, Stephen, will you read the Duke's part for me?" I called to the mousy haired freshman that was a seriously good actor; he'd made the club on the spot when he tried out. No debates or callbacks, just a snap decision we hadn't regretted.

"Sure." He answered, walking over and collapsing onto the soft blue carpet. "What scene are we doing?" He scanned the script as I replied.

"It's the scene in the Elephant… Right after Christian sings 'Your Song' to Satine and the Duke walks in. Seaking of Christian, we need someone to read him…" I glanced around the crowded room quickly, looking for anyone. My eyes alighted on a kid I vaguely remembered as being in my grade and who was named Christopher Something-Or-Other. He was good-looking, I noticed. Too bad he'd never get the part he was probably auditioning for. Christian was a popular character, and all of the guys were auditioning. "Hey, Christopher!" I waved, dorkishly, and he came over, a grin lighting up his dazzling green eyes. "Read Christian, please?"

"Sure," He stammered, fumbling with his script. "Stephen starts." He straightened his back, cleared his throat, and transformed. He wasn't nervous anymore. He was completely dedicated to his character. I shook myself and focused on becoming Satine, on leaving this classroom until it was only Christian, the Duke, and I having a conversation in the Elephant.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental-" Stephen began in a perfect imitation of the Duke's reedy voice.

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend." I chuckled, my voice deeper than normal.

"Oh. Well. After tonight's pretty exertions on the stage, you must surely be in need of refreshment, my dear." Stephen continued, getting up and walking around the room toward an imaginary table. I sensed Christopher get up and hide behind said imaginary table and I stood also.

"Don't!" I screamed hysterically. "You… Just… Love the view, hmm?" I grabbed Stephen and pointed out of the window, blocking his view of Christopher.

"Charming." The Duke reached for champagne.

"Oh! Oh. I feel like dancing! Yoo! Whoo-whoo!" I started dancing, anything to distract the Duke. The Duke chuckled nervously and I kept dancing. Christian poked his head above the table, a confused expression on his face.

"You see, I should like a glass of champagne." The Duke insisted. Christian ducked down again.

"No!" I said, blushing under the Duke's freaked out stare. "It's—It's a little bit funny." The Duke picked up the champagne bottle, still staring at me.

"What is?" He asked as Christian poked his head back up.

"This…" I started, trying to remember the words.

"Feeling." Christian whispered quietly.

"Feeling…" I repeated.

"Inside." Christian whispered while pointing to his stomach.

"Inside," I echoed.

"I'm not one of those--" Christian continued. I squinted unobtrusively, trying to make out what he was saying.

"I'm not one of those… who can easily… Hide! No!" Christian had ducked behind the table, knocking something over. I ran to the Duke and knelt before him. "I don't have much money, but if I did, oh, I'd buy a big house… where we both could live." I pointed to the door, making sure Christian saw so he knew he could leave. I stood up slowly, drawing a deep breath. Time to sing.

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world!_

The script ended, and I blinked, half of me still Satine and seeing the Elephant around me, and the other half seeing the students that had gathered around to watch us perform. I smiled easily, breathing slowly and deeply as I became fully aware of my surroundings.

"You did a great job…" I said, looking at Christopher curiously.

"Christopher. Christopher Davis." He answered, nervous and blushing again.

"And I'm Seraphine. Seraphine Higdon. This is Stephen Samuels." I introduced. "You did great."

"I'm impressed." I turned, startled. Mrs. Adams stood there, clapping politely. "Let me see a scene that's just Christian and Satine. Here, do this one." She handed us a script and Stephen backed away slowly, melting into the crowd.

"But that's the very end! Where she's dying!" I protested.

"I need to see how realistically you die." She said pointedly. "Go until I say stop." I nodded and centered myself, losing myself to Satine's character. I knew Christopher was doing the same.

"This woman is yours now." Christian mimed throwing money down, a bitter expression on his face and distant, cold eyes that revealed a world of pain and hate. "I've paid my whore." He looked at me then, choking back sobs. "I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me. Thank you for curing me with my ridiculous obsession with love." He walks away and I cry silently, heart-broken. I heard some kid whisper Toulouse's line, quietly and totally not in character. I hoped absently that the Zidler character would be better.

"I can't remember my line." The Toulouse kid muttered.

"This sitar player doesn't love you! See, he flees the kingdom!" Anthony was Harold Zidler! He was perfect. He knelt down next to me and whispered his next line. "Pumpkin, it's for the best. You know it is. The show must go on." I shook my head, feeling the tears come faster. "And now, my bride…" He stood up again, helping me to my feet with a single hand. "It is time for you to raise your voice to the heavens…" Christian is still walking down the aisle, taking off a sports jacket that I imagine to be the costume coat he stole from the Argentinean. "…And say your wedding vows." My head is bowed, trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears. I've never been this fully in character ever before. "Sing to our gods your--"

"I've got it. I've got it! Christian!" I almost sag in relief but manage to stay in character. Mrs. Adams has gotten a different, and better, Toulouse. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!" I watch as Christian freezes. I realize suddenly that the only important person is Christian. I step forward and begin to sing. **(A/N: Italics is Satine singing. Bold italics is Christian. Bold, underlined italics is both!)**

_Never knew I could feel like this._

Slowly, painfully, Christian begins walking toward the door again.

_It's like I've never seen the sky before _

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

Christian stops.

_Everyday I'm loving you more and more _

_Listen to my heart…_

Christian turns at looks at me. I am walking along the stage, my eyes locked on his.

_Can you hear it sing _

_Come back to me _

_And forgive everything!_

I gasped, having sung the last part louder than I meant. The world sways and I pant for breath.

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to Spring_

Christian is smiling now, a slight smile, but it's there nonetheless.

"I love you." I whisper.

_Till the end of time_

**_Come what may_**

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you**_

_I will love you_

**_Until my dying_**

_Dying_

_**Day!**_

_**Come what may**_

**_Come what may_**

_Come what may _

**_I will love you_**

_**Until my dying**_

"Stop! Skip to the very end, after the show behind the red curtain." Mrs. Adams interrupted. I break character long enough to find the last page, then I collect myself and transform. I throw back my head and start gasping and coughing. I fall down and am caught by Christian, who cradles me in his arms.

"Satine? Satine. Are you alright?" I wheeze and gasp in his arms, feeling foolish. "Darling. Darling, what's the matter? Darling. Satine. What's the matter?" I cough again, imagining blood on the corner of my mouth. "God. Oh God." He puts his thumb on the corner of my mouth, wiping away the blood. "Somebody get help!"

"Hold the curtain! Fetch the doctor!" Zidler orders Marie."

"I'm sorry, Christian. I-- I-- I-- I'm dying." I wheeze, forcing the words out.

"Shh… Shh…Shh..." Christian rocks me, trying to soothe me but I whimper in realistic pain.

"I'm so sorry…" I whisper.

"You'll be all right…. You'll be all right…. You'll be all right…" Christian repeats, more to himself than to me.

"Cold. I'm co-cold." I look at him and watch him hold back tears. "Hold me. Hold me."

"You're okay." He sniffs and trembles. "I love you." I smile weakly.

"You've got to go on, Christian."

"Can't go on without you, though."

"You've got so much to give. Tell- Tell our story, Christian." He is sobbing freely now, pain, the worst kind of pain, etched onto the young lines of his face.

"No."

"Yes. Promise me. Promise me."

"Yes." He sobs, and then whispers. "Yes."

"That way I'll—I'll always be with you." I draw a last breath and go limp in Christian's warm arms. I struggle up as the classroom erupts in cheers.

"That was amazing. I've never seen so much talent! We have our Christian and Satine!" Mrs. Adams gushes to an even louder round of applause. I stand awkwardly next to Christopher, my hand in his. I flush and step away from him, noticing his wide-eyed look.

"You're a great singer." I tell him gently. "You'll be a great Christian."

**A/N: Did you like it? I had fun writing it, except for when I had to copy from a script I found online. I didn't post a disclaimer, but I'll say it now: I own nothing! Just the characters I created! Please review!**


	4. Cast List

**A/N: Hey, I'm back… I didn't have much homework, so I decided to update! Yay! Thanks for the lone review, and I'm glad you like it so far! I wasn't going to keep it all in, but I'm still deciding what is going to be cut. I've watched the movie so much, it isn't even funny! :~) But, please read and review, they really make me update faster! The show must go on! Oh, and before I forget, preview for the next chapter for all who correctly guess (no cheating!) the voice of the Green Fairy. Good luck!**

**Chapter Three: Cast List**

_**Moulin Rouge! **_**Cast **

**Seraphine Higdon** _appearing as_** Satine**

**Christopher Davis** _appearing as_** Christian**

**Benjamin Rowe** _appearing as_** Toulouse**

**Anthony Allen** _appearing as_ **Harold Zidler**

**Stephen Purvis** _appearing as _**The Duke**

**David Matthew** _appearing as _**The Doctor**

**Jason Dawson** _appearing as_**The Unconscious Argentinean**

**Alex Lowman** _appearing as _**Satie**

**Amanda Thomas** _appearing as_**Marie**

**Christina Duffy** _appearing as_**Nini Legs in the Air**

**Caroline Hughes** _appearing as_**Arabia**

**Natalie Hawkins** _appearing as_**China Doll**

**Alice Sanders** _appearing as_**Môme Fromage**

**Drew Rowland** _appearing as **Audrey**_

**Katie Night** _appearing as_**The Green Fairy**

**Eddie Williams **_appearing as_**Le Chocolat**

**James Crow** _appearing as_**Warner (The Duke's bodyguard)**

**Damien Depp** _appearing as_**Satine's Doctor**

**Jack Walker** _appearing as_**The Man on the Moon (voice)**

_Chris:_

I stared at the cast list, noting who was playing whom, and feeling slightly stunned at being cast as Christian. The past month had crawled by slowly, worried as I was about the cast list being posted. I hadn't quite believed Mrs. Adams when she had announced my being cast as Christian. I was simply shocked, thinking she'd change her mind after seeing other hopefuls audition. Until now… I stared at my name, a smile blossoming on my face. I was listed right below Sara…. Maybe we could become friends.

"Hey, Christopher." Sara placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Great job on getting the role. I had hoped Mrs. Adams would keep her word. You're a natural." She grinned at me, blue eyes sparkling.

"Thanks. You're amazing, too." I replied, a nervous grin on my face.

"You'd better move, there's a crowd forming." Sara withdrew her hand from my shoulder, grabbing my hand instead. She led me through the throng of drama club members, anxious to see who had been cast. "Will you be at the cast meeting tonight?" Sara asked when we had left the crowd behind.

"Of course! I can't miss."

"See you then, Chris. Bye!" She waved at me, a smile still on her face. I watched her leave, tracing the contours of her slim body with my eyes. When she was no longer visible I turned and headed to my next class.

~*~

"Settle down, settle down." Mrs. Adams ordered. "This meeting is only for leading roles, so if you were listed as an extra, and there were a lot of you, leave now." She waited quietly as a large group of disappointed cast members left the airy and cheerful room.

I glanced around, looking for Sara. The luxurious love seats were crowded with couches and the soft carpet had a few students laying down on it. I spotted Sara sitting on the window seat, alone and peering out the draped window.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, noticing how pale and beautiful she was.

"Of course you can." She said, hiding her shock.

"Quiet down!" Mrs. Adams repeated. "Now, is everyone here a leading role, or a role with some plot importance?" We nodded assent. "Good. There will be practice this summer, but most of the summer will be dealing with set construction and costumes. So, I need volunteers. There's a list by the door for when you leave. Now, your job for this summer and for the duration of the play is to become your character. I want this play to be remembered in our school for years to come. We're aiming for a highly realistic play, far better than last year's disaster." We shuddered, remembering the fiasco that was the school play. "When I say 'become your character', I mean I want you to act like your character, talk like your character, dress (prostitutes, please restrain yourselves) like your character. Anything that your character would do, do it. Unless you are prostitute. Ladies, don't go having sex because of your character." Laughs echoed in the classroom. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, but Mrs. Adams, do we need to call each other by our character names?" Sara asked, staring intently at the drama club teacher.

"Hmm… That's a good idea, Higdon. I think we shall. So from this moment until the play is over you shall be called Satine. Everywhere you go, that shall be your name."

"Thanks, Mrs. Adams." Sara, Satine now, said, sinking down next to me.

We spent the next hour discussing the play and examining the script. Except for a few scenes, most of the play was the same as the movie. With our flexible school schedule we had the ability to perform long plays without worry. Costume plans and set designs were brought up along with a possible practice schedule. I spent the meeting paying little attention, preferring to write in my notebook instead.

"Christian." I didn't look up, unaccustomed to the soft, French accented voice that was Sara. "Christian." I looked up.

"Oh, I didn't know that was you speaking, Sara. I mean, Satine." I blushed.

"English accent, Christian!" Mrs. Adams trilled.

"Okay." I replied, struggling to find my English accent.

"What were you writing?" Without waiting for an answer, Sara tugged my notebook out of my hands and flicked through it. "This is really good. You'll make a great mystery/romance writer!" She praised, eyes glued to the red notebook. "But would Christian write mystery?" She teased.

"I wouldn't know. He never really brought up what else he liked to write about!" I retorted.

"Really?" Sara arched her eyebrows and giggled. I smiled back, meeting her intense blue eyes and finally feeling like I wasn't the odd one out.

_Sara:_

I stood in my bathroom that night, washing my face with cold water. I coughed violently, inhaling soapy water and exhaling water that was tinged a reddish-pink. I stared at it, confused and hoping it was a coincidence and nothing more. I couldn't be getting Tuberculosis. It couldn't happen. I watched in morbid fascination as the blood swirled down the sink and resolved to put it out of my mind. I wouldn't think of it, and I wouldn't mention it. What was the point of worrying?

**A/N: The cast list was made before any definite scene removals, so I don't know which characters will be used, and which won't. There are only a few scenes I am planning on taking out, for reasons that they aren't important, or because they couldn't be preformed on a stage. Please review!**


	5. Nightmare

**A/N: Thanks for the review…. I'm so glad my readers like it! No negative reviews yet, and I am pumped! :~) Nothing new to say… As before, whoever can correctly guess who VOICED the Green Fairy gets a chapter preview! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! They inspire me!**

**Chapter Four: Nightmare**

_Sara:_

Weeks passed by and I coughed up no more blood. The cast slowly transformed from awkward students researching a role to students that were modern day embodiments of a character. Teachers had resentfully started calling us by our new names, muttering under their breath that Mrs. Adams was taking things too far.

"Satine!" I turned, the name registering instantly as mine. "You dropped your…. You dropped…" The student blushed, his wide eyes taking in my eccentric (But totally Satine-style) dress. It was a vivid, floor sweeping red, cut low, but not low enough to irritate the teachers. My hair (dyed redder and highlighted with golden streaks) was pulled into a bun with a few strands hanging loose. My neck was adorned with a simple diamond heart (courtesy of Christian) and a diamond ring weighted heavily on the ring finger of my right hand.

"What did I drop?" I asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Your earring…." The boy muttered, handing me the mate for my other earring.

"Thanks. I hadn't noticed." I had stuffed the earrings into my purse when my ears had started to throb; earrings were totally not for me. "What's your name?" I asked, carelessly dropping the earring into my slim black purse.

"Umm… My name is Nate." He ducked, hiding his flaming cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, Nate." I smiled at him and drifted away, feeling slightly dizzy and out of breath.

~*~

I tossed and turned in my bed that night. I had fainted in school today and had been restless ever since. When sleep finally claimed me, I fell into a dream.

I watched as the scene unfolded. I saw two figures on a large, comfortable looking couch. With a slight gasp I saw that one of them- the stunning female in faded jeans- was me. An older version of myself, but still me. And the person next to me, an arm wrapped around me lovingly, was Christopher.

"Which one do you like?" Older me asked sleepily, scooting closer to Chris.

"None of them." He answered. I stepped forward, wondering what they were staring at. I saw a large screen TV playing Top Model reruns and I smiled. This was a great show.

"Models are too stuck up for me. And the drama is just…" He continued.

"I couldn't have said it better." Older me smiled, resting her head on Chris's shoulder.

The scene shifted, and suddenly we were in their room. Sara was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth while Chris changed into PJ's.

Sara coughed, and I remembered my illness. How had I lived this long with TB?

"You alright, baby?" Chris asked, towel drying damp his damp hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I could see she wasn't though. She began to tremble and coughed again, violently. Blood came bubbling up and I stepped back, horrified. Chris barreled into the tiny bathroom and cradled Sara in his arms. I was rooted to the spot, my mind screaming a million different things at me. I started screaming then, rushing to the dream figures but staying carefully away from dream me.

"Wake up!" I shouted. "I need to wake up!" I beat up the dream figures, not processing what I was doing, aware only that I was watching myself die. The thought was unnerving, and not helping with the freak out factor. With shaky footsteps and teary eyes I backed away from the figures who continued to die/and watch Sara die without ever noticing me. My hand connected with the cool metal of the doorknob and I twisted it, concentrating on breathing slowly and evenly.

The door didn't open. I was locked it. "NO!" I shouted, collapsing on the ground. I tried to turn away but found Sara and Chris in front of me, Sara still in the process of dying. "No…" I repeated, softer this time.

Sara's red hair was plastered to her damp forehead, her eyes whirling until they found solace in Chris's eyes.

"I'm still here," He kept repeating, pain visible in his eyes. No tears had been shed, but they were visible beneath the surface, along with a tinge of resignation.

Sara mouthed words, a dribble of blood on the corner of her lips. I couldn't understand her, but I didn't want to. All I wanted to do was leave.

Christopher nodded, a small smile lighting his drawn features. I figured out what Sara had mouthed just as she shuddered and grew limp.

With a jolt I woke up, screaming Christopher's name and tears in my eyes. "No!" I shouted. I scrambled out of bed and stumbled to my mom's room. Without hesitation, even though I hadn't done this since I was a child, I slid in next to her, needing the warmth of my mother to comfort me. She wrapped a thin arm over me, as if sensing my fear and confusion.

_Peace, _dream Sara had mouthed. _Peace at long last._

**A/N: I liked this chapter…. What did you think? Please press that little button that says review… Feedback really helps! **


	6. Masquerade

**A/N: Bonsoir, all! Or, if it isn't the evening when you read this, bonjour! Sorry I didn't update this weekend… I was in NYC! And let me tell you, it was amazing! I wish I was still there! I saw Phantom of the Opera and Chicago, and was completely blown away by Phantom… I loved it! I need to see it again! Chicago… Not so much… The movie was better, though I did love the cast in the musical. The whole no set thing annoyed me. I have no clue why… Maybe because of Phantom's elaborate set? LOL. I had front row seats, literally five rows from the stage, and I was right in the center, so the chandelier flew/fell right over me! It was amazing! I saw Neil, the opera guy that won America's Got Talent, at Phantom and he signed my playbill and I snapped a few photos with him. He is the nicest guy! And my friend literally ran into Tyra Banks on our way to see Chicago! OMG! AHHH! And another friend of mine saw Hugh Jackman at the MOMA Library right before we got there. We just missed him! Dang! But, I'll stop blabbering. Before I continue on with the story, let me say that if you want a breathtaking view, go to the Top of the Rock. Absolutely amazing, and I'm terrified beyond reason of heights. Anyways, enjoy! My song of the day (I'll start doing this from now on) is Cell Block Tango. Review and I update! Let's shoot for five! Oh, the Duke's character is before he finds out about Satine and Christian. Just wanted to clarify. Obviously Satine and Christian are after Elephant Love Medley. :~) **

**Chapter Five: Masquerade **

_Sara:_

I tried not to show how tired I was in school the next day. I wasn't sure if I fooled Chris, though. We held hands in the hallways, looking around for the Duke, hoping he wouldn't see us. Every few seconds Chris would glance at me, noticing the shadows under my eyes, concern visible.

"I'm fine." I would tell him when he opened his mouth to ask. As the day drew to a close (I had lost count of all the times I had fallen asleep in class), Natalie "China Doll" Hawkins hurried up to Chris and me, two purple envelopes clasped in her hand.

"Here." China Doll handed them to us, and disappeared into the throng, hurriedly pulling more envelopes out of her backpack. I opened it curiously, wondering what it said.

_For the cast of Moulin Rouge! Only. _

_You are formally invited to attend a karaoke party/masquerade. _

_Date: Friday, May 15, 2009_

_Time: Seven until Midnight_

_Where: Old Opera House (currently the Country Club) on French Avenue _

_Clothing: Ball/Masquerade (feel free to dress up like Broadway characters!)_

_RSVP: (123) 675-8945_

I smiled. I had the absolutely perfect outfit.

_Chris: _

I groaned. Great. A masque. Just what I wanted. Now I had to come up with an outfit for this Friday.

"Satine," She smiled at me, eyes alight with excitement, her weariness replaced at last. "What are you going as?"

"You'll see." She answered, smiling mysteriously before floating away into the crowd.

Friday Evening: (General perspective)

The old Opera House was filling up quickly with the cast of the Moulin Rouge. Waiters stood at the ready, platters bearing food and drinks in their hands. The old stage had been cleaned; it gleamed in the light, casting a bronze reflection into the crowd.

All sorts of characters populated the room, from Elphaba and other Wicked characters to characters from Chicago. There was one girl who was portraying Elphaba that had painted her skin green for the evening. She was accompanied by Raoul from Phantom of the Opera. The crowd grew silent as the doors were opened, a good hour after the party had started.

Christine and the Phantom descended the stairs, their arms linked. The girl was wearing a curly brown wig that looked impossibly real. Her dress fit her perfectly, hugging her every curve before flowing loose at her waist. No one knew how this girl had gotten a duplicate of the wedding dress Christine had worn in the movie. No one dared asked. Her pale face was covered by a simple, yet elegant, white mask from which a veil flowed over the back of her head. The Phantom was just as imposing in the daunting red outfit from the Broadway play's Masquerade scene. His skull mask leered at the crowd, and his arm encircled Christine's tiny waist.

"Sing a song!" Someone shouted. The couple hesitated on the stairs, glancing at each other for the briefest fraction of a second before nodding. Smiling slightly they made their way through the crowd and ascended the gleaming stage. A few Raouls in the crowd joking tried to steal Christine away from the Phantom before letting them continue on their way. Laughs echoed though the room and then quieted as the music started.

_Chris:  
_

We had made an entrance, just as Sara wanted, but now we were on the stage getting ready to sing. I saw a few video camera and was glad for the mask. I waited for the music to start, grinning when I realized what song it was: Angel of Music (the Mirror)/The Phantom of the Opera. My favorite duet on the soundtrack! Yes!

(A/N: **Bold is the Phantom. **_Italicized is Christine. __**This is both of them singing)**_

Insolent boy, this slave of fashion  
Basking in your glory.  
Ignorant fool, this brave young suiter  
Sharing in my triumph.

_Angel I hear you, speak I listen  
Stay by my side, guide me.  
Angel my soul was weak, forgive me.  
Enter at last, master.__  
_

**Flattering child you shall know me  
See why in shadow I hide.  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside!****  
**

_Angel of music, guide and guardian  
Bring to me your glory.  
Angel of music, hide no longer  
Come to me strange angel._

**I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music.  
I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music...**

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice that calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind_

**Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind**

_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

**It's me they hear...**

_**Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind**_

_  
_He's there, the phantom of the opera! **(A/N: Background singing)**  
_  
He's there, the phantom of the opera_**Sing, my Angel of Music  
Sing, my Angel  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel!  
Sing for me!**

I have brought you  
to the seat of sweet music's throne  
to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music  
music  
You have come here,  
for one purpose, and one alone  
Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me,  
to serve me, to sing,  
for my music...  
my music...

The song ended and everyone burst into wild applause. I smiled over at Sara and she grinned back, panting slightly. I was pushed off the stage as five girls hurried on stage, all dressed in Chicago outfits, begging Sara to sing the Cell Block Tango with them. She agreed, on the basis that she would be Velma Kelly's part. The quartet of girls nodded readily and they stepped towards the microphones.

"And now, the Six Merry Murderesses of Cook County Jail in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango." I announced the song and stepped off the stage, my eyes on Sara. She was sitting lazily in a chair, trying her best to fit into Velma's character.

**LIZ]  
Pop!**

[ANNIE]  
Six!

[JUNE]  
Squish!

[HUNYAK]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

[VELMA]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[MONA]  
Lipschitz!

[LIZ]  
Pop!

[ANNIE]  
Six!

[JUNE]  
Squish!

[HUNYAK]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

[VELMA]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[MONA]  
Lipschitz!  
[LIZ]  
Pop!

[ANNIE]  
Six!

[JUNE]  
Squish!

[HUNYAK]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

[VELMA]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[MONA]  
Lipschitz!

[LIZ]  
Pop!

[ANNIE]  
Six!

[JUNE]  
Squish!

[HUNYAK]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

[VELMA]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[MONA]  
Lipschitz!

[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

[VELMA]  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[LIZ]  
Pop!

[ANNIE]  
Six!

[JUNE]  
Squish!

[HUNYAK]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace

[VELMA]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[MONA]  
Lipschitz!

[LIZ (Spoken)]  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie like to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP.  
So I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
looking for a bit of sympathy  
and there's Bernie layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

[GIRLS]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

[ANNIE (Spoken)]  
I met Ezekiel Young from  
Salt Lake city about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

[LIZ,ANNIE,JUNE,MONA]  
Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

[VELMA AND HUNYAK]  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
Cicero, Lipschitz

[JUNE (Spoken)]  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!

[ALL]  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[HUNYAK (Spoken)]  
Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,  
hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg  
lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja  
Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam  
a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg...

[ROXIE (Spoken)]  
Yeah, but did you do it?

[HUNYAK]  
UH UH, not guilty!

[VELMA]  
My sister, Veronica and  
I had this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us,  
boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[VELMA]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[VELMA]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[VELMA]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They took a flower  
[VELMA]  
All along  
[GIRLS]  
In its prime  
[VELMA]  
I didn't do it  
[GIRLS]  
And then they used it  
[VELMA]  
But if I'd done it  
[GIRLS]  
And they abused it  
[VELMA]  
How could you tell me  
[GIRLS]  
It was a murder  
[VELMA]  
That I was wrong?  
[GIRLS]  
But not a crime!

[MONA]  
I loved Al Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

[ALL]  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]  
They had it comin'  
[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]  
They had it comin'  
[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]  
They had it comin'  
[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]  
They had it comin'  
[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]  
They had it comin'  
[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]  
They had it comin'  
[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]  
All along  
[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]  
All along  
'Cause if they used us  
'Cause if they used us And they abused us  
And they abused us  
[LIZ,ANNIE,MONA]  
How could you tell us  
[VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK]  
How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
That we were wrong?

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!

[LIZ (Spoken)]  
You pop that gum one more time!

[ANNIE (spoken)]  
Single my ass.

[JUNE (Spoken)]  
Ten times!

[HUNYAK (Spoken)]  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.

[VELMA (Spoken)]  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

[MONA (Spoken)]  
Artistic differences.  
[LIZ]  
Pop!

[ANNIE]  
Six!

[JUNE]  
Squish!

[HUNYAK]  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

[VELMA]  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

[MONA]  
Lipschitz!

I was completely wrapped up in the song, drawn into it like never before. Sara dominated the stage, her voice coming out powerful and dominant. She smiled wearily when the song finished, her breath coming in even quicker bursts. Her eyelids fluttered, she swayed once or twice, and she collapsed.

**A/N: There's a little cliffhanger for you! I hope you enjoyed it, and I don't mean to beat up on Sara, but she does have TB! Isn't that passed on by kissing and such? Maybe Chris will get it… You never know! Please review, and this time I'll try to give you a preview of the next chapter if you correctly guess the voice of the Green Fairy! I need at least five reviews before I update, and please no flaming! **


	7. Point of No Return

**A/N: Hey, I'm back and alive! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but things are a little hectic here. I want to give a huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed/favorited/ subscribed to the story. That made my day! **

**To **_**Kaela****E. Thuney-Hardison: **_**Aren't the lyrics great? I love that movie! (Not the play.) I'm glad that you can understand the characters… If anything, that's my weakest point. :] **

**To **_**cowboykelly17: **_**Thanks! They won't be in character all of the time… They'll let loose over the summer. :] Here's the update!  
I just want to say one thing, since I have musicals on my mind! My school is trying to do Wicked for the school play next year! Needless to say, I am hyped! My friend and I are going to go overboard come auditions: We will literally spray paint our skin green, get long black wigs (My mom would never let me dye my hair), black dresses, the Grimmerie, and a broom. Oh, yeah! One of us will (hopefully) get the role for dedication! LOL! Anyways, on to the story!**

**Chapter Six: Point of No Return**

_Sara:_

When I came to, I barely noticed the crowd of students clamoring around me, wondering who the strange girl was that had passed out. Distantly, in some unused corner of my mind, I was glad that I had dyed and curled my red hair. No one, except for Chris, would recognize me. But, the most urgent thing on my mind was that I had a mouthful of blood, and I didn't want to tell everyone about my TB. What did I do? Did I cough it up and confess to Chris, or did I make a break for the bathroom, even though I had no idea where it was? I eyed the students uneasily, tasting the coppery blood that sat in my mouth, begging to be coughed up, the blood I was gagging on. Chris held me in his arms, his sweet breath breezing through my hair. What did I do? Would the show still go on if everyone found out I had TB? _Just like Satine did, _I thought. _You're going to die like Satine, and there's no one to save you. No one can save you. _I shuddered as the thought whispered through my mind and got unsteadily to my feet. Chris let me go and I turned away from him, making my choice and calculating the cost mentally.

I was too much of a coward to admit I had TB, so I ran, shoving my way though the assembled crowd and stumbling toward the bathrooms, the way illuminated by several signs. I kicked my heels off and pushed open the door, coughing up blood in the nearest sink. A girl screamed and rushed out of the bathroom, shouting about the girl coughing up blood in the bathroom.

"Idiot." I muttered after her. I looked at myself in the mirror, noticing how pale I was, and retied my mask, which had gotten loose in the performance. I left the bathroom after straightening my dress. With barely a glance at the ballroom I left the Opera House, pulling out my car keys. "Bye, everyone!" I called softly, my throat burning. "See ya in the afterlife."

~*~

The rest of the school year passed without incident. Chris didn't confront me about coughing up blood, for which I was grateful. I hadn't fainted or coughed up blood since the masque, but, understandably, I was still wary of the disease. I didn't know when it would strike next.

Summer came and went too quickly, with little to do other than prepare the set and order costumes. I travelled to New York City near the end of July, wanting to get away from my life for a little bit and relax. I went alone, promising my parents I would be safe. They finally agreed to let me go, ordering plane tickets and booking a hotel for a week. With a bit of persuasion, I got to use my mom's credit card for the vacation.

"Thanks, mom, dad! I love you!" I waved at them, smiling broadly, and stepped onto the plane, a small backpack thrown carelessly over my left shoulder. I was wearing a flowing black skirt that ended at my knees and a form-fitting purple shirt. My hair was red again, since I had used a temporary dye for the masque.

"Bye, Sara, dear!" My mom shouted, tears in her eyes. I sighed and shook my head: Were moms always this emotional?

~*~

"You're in New York?" Chris asked disbelievingly. I smiled, though I knew he couldn't see. "You left me?"

"No, I didn't leave you." I answered back, relaxing on my softer-than-soft bed at the Hilton Hotel. "I just wanted to get away," I mumbled, loosening my grip on my cell. If I wasn't careful, I was going to fall asleep, and Chris would be stuck talking to no one.

"Get away?"

"Escape, break character. She's insane, making us be in character all of the time." I ranted. "Did you hear? She wrote up one of the cast members for breaking character! It's not her fault the poor girl didn't want to act like a whore the entire time!"

"Are you done?" Chris asked teasingly.

"Yes. I believe I am."

"Good. Are you seeing any Broadway plays while you're there?"

"Ummm…. I bought tickets for Wicked, Phantom, and Mamma Mia." I answered.

"Awesome! You're going to have a blast."

"I know."

"Wish I was there."

"Hey, I'm going to go shopping… I'll call yo later." I hung up before he could say anything. I groaned and rose from the bed, grabbing my purse from the bedside table. "Time to go shopping." I mumbled. Hopefully I would find the perfect dresses for the musicals. I had nothing. Nada.

"Look out New York!" I sang as I stepped out of my room.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? It was a filler, before you comment on that, towards the end. I need to get my thoughts in order. :~) I'll try to update this and my other stories, too, sometime soon. Please review!**


	8. New York, New York

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I loved them! I don't have much to say, so enjoy this chapter! Song of the day: Boom Boom Pow (Black Eyed Peas)**

**Chapter Seven: New York, New York**

_Sara's POV_

New York City was amazing. Skyscrapers loomed above me, and giant window displays drew me into stores. I wandered into H&M and left with a blue flapper dress that I absolutely loved. I left the store happy, a grin plastered on my face. The grin grew wider when I saw the three-story tall Juicy Couture store. I ran inside, my eyes devouring the racks of clothes. Something long, white, lacy, and gorgeous caught my eye. Curious, I walked towards it, my eyes lighting up when I was that it was a dress. "Mine!" I said, grabbing it off of the hook and taking it into the dressing room.

I came back to the hotel five hours later, loaded with shopping bags. Hastily, I threw on the white, floor-length dress from Juicy Couture, applied some makeup, grabbed my purse, and headed out of the hotel, ready to see Phantom.

_Chris POV  
_

Something was wrong with Sara. She fainted a lot, and she was paler than usual. In short, I was worried about her. Surely she wasn't sick! The idea was ridiculous, but yet, in a weird way, I thought it might be true. And what was with the sudden, unexplained trip to New York? Mrs. Adams would be pissed when she found out.

I shook my head, scattering my thoughts. If only the summer was almost over. At least then I would have something to do. My cell rang, Guns N' Roses' 'Welcome to the Jungle' blaring from the speakers.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God! Chris, Phantom was amazing! I scored front row seats… My jaw was on the floor the entire time!"

"Sara! I'm so glad you had fun!"

"Yeah… You'll never guess who sat next to me!!" She gushed. I couldn't help smiling, and I knew she was doing the same.

"Who?"

"Ewan McGregor!"

"Are you sure? I thought he lived somewhere in London… Not the Big Apple."

"Chris! People can visit other places! He was so nice! He started talking to me during intermisson… It was the coolest thing!" She jabbered on about how awesome McGregor was, and I tuned her out, something akin to jealousy rising in me.

"… And he gave me his number!" She paused, and I jerked as her words registered.

"He… He gave you his number?" I choked out.

"Yes! I told him what our school play was, and he got really interested! He wanted to see it. Isn't that the coolest?!"

"Sure."

"You're jealous." She stated flatly.

"Am not." I lied.

"You are, it's so obvious." She hesitated, as if she was on the brink of telling me something. "Chris… Chris, I have…"

"You have what?"

She breathed in deeply, as if she was trying to calm herself.

"Sara?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"But you didn't-"

"I've got to go!" She hung up, and I wondered what she had been on the verge of telling me.

_Sara POV: _

I hung up the phone, hoping I had made the right decision in not telling. Before I could even begin to regret my decision, my phone rang. I answered without looking at who it was.

"Hello!"

"Seraphine Marie Higdon! What were you thinking, going off to New York without telling me! I had a practice scheduled for you and Christopher! And now you've up and left!" I sighed. Of course Mrs. Adams would call me at eleven o'clock PM to yell.

"Who told you?"

"That Alex girl did. Did I cast her?"

"Yes, she's Satie."

"She'll be the next Satine if you don't get yourself back to the school!"

"Ma'am, I bought tickets for a week. I'm thinking on extending it to two weeks. I need the rest and relaxation." Mrs. Adams snorted.

"Rest and relaxation in New York?"

"It's better than being in character twenty four/seven." I contradicted quietly. Jeesh, she was such a drama queen.

"As long as you're back by the beginning of the school year." She said, and hung up.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Adams." I said.

~*~

_Sara's Mom POV_

Sara came back three weeks later than planned, loaded with shopping bags and memorabilia, and the happiest she'd been in weeks. I was happy for her, so I didn't lecture her too much on the amount of money she'd spent, stopping when she handed me three large shopping bags.

"These are all for you."

"Aw, honey, you didn't have to!" She grinned at me, and stiffened before collapsing. I caught her before she hit the ground, concern flooding me.

"Sara?" She didn't reply; instead, her back arched as she coughed, a sick, wet cough as if fluid was in her lungs. My concern grew when I saw the blood. "Oh my goodness! Sara!"

Her eyes fluttered open and understanding filled her eyes.

"Tell me everything." I demanded, using my robe to wipe the blood off of her pale face.

"OK, mom." Without hesitation, she told me what I had long suspected.

**A/N: There you go! Now her mom knows! If it's a bit rushed, I'm sorry. The weather is a little wacky here, I'm not used to my new house, so I'm convinced someone is trying to break in and kill me since I'm all alone with my brother. Let's hope the neighbors are home! LOL. I'll update soon! Seriously, though, I swear I keep hearing someone knock on the door, unless its just my brother's PS3. I hope it is! Please review!**


	9. A Cure?

**A/N: I back! I hope everyone had a great weekend… I had an absolutely amazing one! Aside from the fact that I jinxed myself (I got paraniod to the point where I thought someone did break in and I hid in the attic with my brother for over half an hour… Turns out the garage door needs to be slammed to shut properly, otherwise it will continue opening and shutting and making the alarm thingy beep. And the thing that I thought was the drawer was the ice machine. Huh. Who knew?), aside from that, my weekend was wonderful! I saw Elton John on Saturday with the guy I like (my first date!) and I had a blast. Elton John was… wow. Words can't describe how awesome he was. Billy Joel was great, too! And the guy I like… Extremely nice and polite. Gotta love him! Anyways… Sorry for going on! Here's the story!**

**Chapter Eight: A Cure?**

_Sara POV:_

I felt so relieved. Finally someone else knew about my disease, and I had someone to talk to. I watched my mom after I told her, worried that she hadn't said anything. She was still and silent, despair and anger battling in her ivory eyes.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice quiet and hoarse. She blinked, coming back alive.

"Yes?" She smiled, but it was a sad, quiet smile.

"Don't worry. I just want to live my life to the fullest. I don't need pity." I told her. With that, I picked up my bags and left, wanting the peace and quiet of my room.

~*~

**(A Few Months Later)**

School had started two months ago and practice for the play was in full swing. Mrs. Adams was going crazy, claiming that the play would start soon. I agreed with her up to a point: Yes, it was close, but seven months still gave us plenty of time to practice. Meanwhile, my TB was getting harder and harder to hide. It was worsening, and I was afraid I didn't have long to live. Still, I told no one else, and was secretly glad when Mrs. Adams proclaimed that I acted out the part of a TB victim incredibly well. If only she knew.

I came home after a normal day in school (the usual coughing up of blood and shortness of breath) sometime in mid-October, ready to sleep. My mom, however, had other plans.

"Sara! Sara!" She shouted, happiness aglow on her face.

"What?" I asked, irritable and tired beyond belief.

"They're making headway!"

"What do you mean?"

"They might have something that could be a cure!" She shouted, running over and hugging me. I was stunned, emotions fighting for dominance: relief, hope, worry, fear, happiness. Relief for the fact that this could finally be over with. Hope for a cure. Worry that the cure wouldn't work. Fear that this was a false alarm. Happiness that it was finally happening. A cure.

_Please let it be released before I die._ I prayed, silently. Little did I know that my prayers were useless. A few short months would find me dying in Chris's arms, at the very end of a spectacular play. The cure, even it was released a few days before my death, would do me no good.

**A/N: Did you like it? Yes, that was kind of a spoiler, but you never know! Maybe she will be saved… Please review!**


	10. Dying Dreams

**A/N: I swear, either this story hates me, or Microsoft Word is going on strike for using it constantly. It keeps freezing for hours at a time, and then closing down. So, this chapter has been rewritten dozens of times. Let's hope this one works. Song for the chapter: Mad World-Adam Lambert (song on profile).**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Dying Dreams**

_Sara POV:_

I was dying. And I know you're wondering, what about the cure? I've got news. That so-called 'cure' was fake. Just false news. So I resigned myself to death, resigned myself to the fact that I was growing weaker.

I was bedridden, burning up with a fever but feeling as if I had been standing, barely clothed, in snow for several days. I slept constantly, since it was my only way to escape to a better reality. I was never hungry, and I couldn't keep a healthy amount of weight on my already too skinny body.

My parents were worried, but still hoping for the best. I played along with them, promising I'd hold on for as long as possible.

I slipped in and out of pleasant dreams, dreams in which began with a healthier me, but that ended with me dying. I woke once to a soft melody that warmed my heart with the heartfelt lyrics.

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World  
Mad world  
_

The song ended, and I drifted off to sleep again, wanting to hear the song again.

_Chris POV:_

Why wasn't Sara at school? The play was now less than a month away, and Mrs. Adams was freaking out. I was too, but I was more worried about her health.

I called her house constantly, but it was always her mother that picked up, telling me that Sara would be at the school play, and that she should be coming to school the week before the play. And, always, always, Sara was unavailable to talk.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
_

_Sara POV:_

Two weeks before the show. It took a superhuman amount of strength to get out of bed that morning, and it took all of my willpower just to get the kitchen. I wasn't going to give in, though. I was going to go to school, and I was going to complete the play.

_I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World  
Mad World  
Enlarging your world  
Mad World._

_Chris POV:_

She was here. Sure, she looked sick and weak, but Sara was here. And just in time for the costume fitting, too.

"Sara!" Mrs. Adams said gaily as Sara limped into the room, her face as pale as a sheet. "So glad you could make it! Come over here, I want to make sure this dress fits, since you've lost so much weight…" Her voice trailed off, as Sara tried on costume after costume, all of which were too big for her frail frame.

Sara kept apologizing for the weight loss, but Mrs. Adams waved it away with a few murmured words that I couldn't hear and a pitying look.

After the costume fitting (all of mine fit), Sara came up to me.

"Chris…" She opened her mouth, changed her mind, and closed it.

"Yes?" I asked, fiddling with my hat.

"You look great in your costumes." She said.

"So do you." There was a little pause, full of unspoken words. "Do you want to see Angels and Demons with me Saturday?" I asked.

"We can't Chris. Dress rehearsal, remember?" She reminded me, twirling a golden locket in her fingers.

"Oh… Yeah." Sara nodded, swaying slightly, and walked away, collapsing on a couch.

What was wrong with her?

**A/N: Did you like it? The end is in sight! I have had fun writing this story, and I'm kind of sad to be so near to the end! The play will be in the next chapter, and then I might have two or three chapters after that. Please review!**


	11. Only the Good

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! They made me really happy, and lifted my mood when the chamber chorus list was posted today and my name wasn't on it. This is the play, so it will probably be long. Though, if Word refuses to cooperate, it will be short. And this is the chapter where we find out whether Sara lives or dies! Enjoy, and please review! Song for the chapter: Show Must Go On, Elton John with Queen**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Moulin Rouge, and I have no control over what Ewan McGregor says or does…. He was HOTT in Angels and Demons! :~) **

**Chapter Ten: Only the Good…**

_Sara POV:_

It was a week before the play. I had called up Ewan McGregor to tell him the dates for the play and he promised he would go to all three performances. I was hyped! How many people can say they saw Ewan McGregor at a school play?

"Alright. Places everyone!" Mrs. Adams called, jolting me back to reality. "We'll start with the kiss."

I grinned excitedly at Chris, and he smiled back.

"Ready? Action!" Mrs. Adams called. I didn't think; I rushed forward and kissed Chris with everything I had, and he kissed back. My body ignited under his touch, as the kiss got deeper than any school play kiss should. But I didn't care. This was bliss. I felt better than I had in weeks, happier than I'd been in months. Mrs. Adams was clearing her throat loudly and obnoxiously, students were whooping and cheering, and we were kissing.

"Now, really! That is much too intense! End it now!" Mrs. Adams was protesting. Chris laughed, ending the kiss.

"Sorry, ma'am." Too bad he didn't sound sincere.

"Can we continue?" The drama teacher glared at me, as if it was my fault.

"Sure!" I flashed a grin at her and delivered my line.

~*~

**Final Dress Rehearsal**

_Chris POV:_

"That was perfect!" Mrs. Adams cheered. I smiled at her, wiping away tears. Sara leaped out of my arms, smoothing out her dress and rubbing the "blood" off of her cheeks.

"I hate pretending to die." She whined, bending down and kissing me on the cheek.

"Want me to make it up to you?" I asked, grinning at her disgruntled expression, not noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"How?" She asked.

"We do have three hours of free time before our designated 'bed time.'"

"So…?"

"I heard Angels and Demons was really good!"

"You still haven't given up on that, have you?" She sighed dramatically. "Okay, let's go see it. Dinner is on me!"

"And what, movie tickets are on me?"

"Duh! I'm keeping dinner cheap… Chick-Fil-A!"

"Of course I get the most expensive thing." I grumped, unsuccessfully hiding a grin.

~*~

Dinner was great. We talked about the play, summer plans, and ourselves. We held hands the entire time, and I pretended to ignore the urgency Sara had hidden deep in her eyes.

The movie was beyond fantastic. Sara's eyes were glued to the screen, as were mine. She huddled next to me, covering her eyes when the movie got too bloody or intense.

I played with her satiny hair, running my fingers though it, inhaling the lemony scent. And still, Sara never dropped my hand.

"That was good." Sara commented when the movie ended. "Different from the book, but still really good. Ewan McGregor really understood the Camerlengo's character."

"I never thought he would be evil!" I said, deciding to read the book.

"Who said he was? If you read the book, you'd understand." She teased. "Come on, I need to get my beauty sleep, and you're my ride home."

~*~

**Opening Night**

_Sara POV:_

The auditorium was filling up quickly, packed with more people and students than any of us had expected.

Oh. My. God.

He was there.

In the front row.

Ewan McGregor had actually come!

I squealed, and grabbed Alex's hand. "He came!" Alex laughed.

"I am so getting his autograph after the show!" She announced, giggling madly.

"Ladies, settle down! Get your costumes on!" Mrs. Adams said sternly, bustling by.

~*~

I waited for my cue in the wings, watching Chris give a flawless performance, knowing he was just right for the part.

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return." _Chris sang.

He walked across the stage (Toulouse's part had been a voice over) and sat down next to a solitary typewriter, typing his lines as he spoke.

The first few minutes of the play flew by without incident, and then suddenly it was my turn. Silver confetti fluttered to the ground as the swing (with me on it) lowered to the ground.

"It's her, the sparkling diamond!" Toulouse whispered, and I began to sing.

"_The French are glad to die for love… They delight in fighting duels… But I prefer a man who lives… And gives expensive jewels…"_

I stepped off of the swing and danced my way through the small crowd of men, all of who threw 'expensive' jewels at me. I sang the song through, ending up, breathless, in front of Chris, who looked up, startled.

"I believe you were expecting me." I purred.

"Yes. Yes." Christian answered, looking as if he hardly believed his luck.

~*~

_McGregor's POV_

The play was fantastic, for a school play, that is. The acting was seamless, each actor blending with his or her character perfectly. It was hard to believe that they were only high school students, not experienced and seasoned actors.

"Bravo!" I applauded when the first act ended. _The perfect place for intermission,_ I mused. They had ended it right after the Duke had signed the deeds for the Moulin Rouge, closing the curtain at:

**Zidler: **I…understand…completely, Duke.

**Duke: **Good. Now that we have an understanding, it would appear that, uh, you have the means to transform your beloved Moulin Rouge….

The curtain closed at that moment, and the audience rose from their seats, clapping for a good minute before heading off for the fifteen-minute break.

Myself? I headed backstage to congratulate the cast, but before I could, a teacher came bustling up to me.

"No one is allowed backstage." She told me, looking at me sternly, apparently not caring or noticing that I was Ewan McGregor, in the flesh.

"I can't go backstage?" I asked.

"No." She hesitated. "Do I know you? You look really familiar…" She sighed, not wanting an answer, and hurried off to prevent some students from getting backstage.

The lights blinked on and off a few minutes later, announcing the beginning of the second act.

~*~

"…INTO A THEATER!" Harold Zidler shouted when the curtain rose. "We will have the world's first completely modern, entirely electric, totally bohemian, all-singing, all-dancing stage spectacular!"

I looked at all of the characters, noticing that Satine-Sara-was looking a little pale and out of character. She managed to play her part, smiling when she had to smile, speaking when she had to.

The scene changed to Toulouse's studio, where Christian, Satine, and Toulouse were rehearsing for the play, sharing laughs.

**Satine: **Oh, but a life without love, that's—that's terrible!

**CHRISTIAN**: Yes, but the Sitar Player. . .

**TOULOUSE**: Wait, wait, wait!

**CHRISTIAN**: . . .with the magical sitar. . .

[CHRISTIAN comes in and sits next to SATINE.]

**TOULOUSE**: That's my part, Christian, th- that's my part. That's my part, Christian. Don't you dare, no!

[TOULOUSE comes over to CHRISTIAN and SATINE.]

**TOULOUSE**: His magic sitar who can only speak the truth says, he says…

[CHRISTIAN and SATINE laugh, but they only have eyes for each other.]

**CHRISTIAN**: _The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return_.

~*~

_Sara POV:_

I loved performing the play. I loved the applause, the way the audience was truly absorbed in the play, I adored the costumes and the sets, but most of all, I loved being able to interact with Chris and to kiss him. What I didn't like? I didn't like the fact that I was suddenly feeling ill again, and that I felt the constant itch in my throat that was begging me to cough.

The audience fell in love with the "Like a Virgin" scene. They were roaring with laughter, tears falling from their eyes, the entire time. And then it was my second favourite scene: "Come What May".

**CHRISTIAN**: Where were you last night?

**SATINE:** I told you, I was sick.

[CHRISTIAN walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. He reaches out to take SATINE's hand, but she turns away, moving to sit on the opposite edge with her back to CHRISTIAN.]

**CHRISTIAN**: You don't have to lie to me.

**SATINE**: We have to end it. Everyone knows. Harold knows. Sooner or later the Duke will find out too.

[CHRISTIAN looks away.]

**SATINE**: On opening night, I have to sleep with the Duke, and the jealousy will drive you mad.

[SATINE gets up and walks over to the window. After a beat CHRISTIAN gets up too, and walks across the other side of the room, putting down the paper he was holding. SATINE turns back towards the room.]

**SATINE**: Christian.

[But CHRISTIAN has gone out onto the balcony, and appears behind her. SATINE turns to face him, and he takes her face in his hands.]

**CHRISTIAN**: Then I'll write a song, and—and we'll put it in the show, and no matter how bad things get. . .

**SATINE**: Christian. . .

**CHRISTIAN**: . . .or whatever happens. . .

**SATINE**: . . .No…

**CHRISTIAN**: . . .whenever you hear it, or when you sing it, or whistle it, or hum it, well then you'll know. . .

[CHRISTIAN kisses SATINE on the forehead.]

**CHRISTIAN**: . . .it'll mean— it'll mean that we love one another. I won't get jealous.

**SATINE**: Things don't work that way, Christian.

[SATINE turns away from CHRISTIAN and walks back into the room.]

**SATINE**: We have to end it.

[SATINE crosses to the other side of the balcony. She and CHRISTIAN look at each other through the 'L'Amour' sign. SATINE turns away.]

**CHRISTIAN**:

**Never knew I could feel like this, **

**Like I've never seen the sky before. **

**Want to vanish inside your kiss. . .**

[SATINE pauses, her back to CHRISTIAN. From the look in her eyes, we see that once again CHRISTIAN has won her over with his poetry, against her better judgement.]

[In the Moulin Rouge main hall, CHRISTIAN is addressing the CAST at a rehearsal. There is now a stage, with the proscenium arch being built over it, and the actors have a few bits of costume on.]

**CHRISTIAN**: Now, uh, this new scene is the scene where the, uh, sitar payer writes a secret song for the courtesan, so that whatever is happening, what—however bad things are, th-they remember their love. And, um, we could take it from your line Satine, so let's take it, let's take it.

[Onstage, SATINE turns to the ARGENTINEAN.]

**SATINE-AS-HINDU-COURTESAN**: We must be careful.

**ARGENTINEAN-AS-PENNILESS-SITAR-PLAYER**: Fear not: we will conduct our love affair right under the maharajah's...

**CHRISTIAN**: [Aside, to SATINE.]

**Seasons may change, winter to spring. . .**

[The ARGENTINEAN collapses, unconscious.]

**ZIDLER**: Honestly amigo, this is impossible!

**CHRISTIAN**: [Aside, to SATINE.]

**. . .But I love you until the end of time. . .**

[CHRISTIAN and SATINE are standing on the balcony outside his garret, looking off into the distance.]

**CHRISTIAN**:

**Come what may. . . **

[SATINE turns towards CHRISTIAN.]

**CHRISTIAN**:

**. . .Come what may. . .**

**. . .I will love you until my dying day.**

**CHRISTIAN and SATINE: **

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. . .**

CHRISTIAN and SATINE:

**Suddenly it moves. . .**

**. . .with such a perfect grace. . .**

**Suddenly my life. . .**

**. . .doesn't seem such a waste, **

**It all revolves around you. **

**And there's no mountain too high. ..**

. . .no river too wide. . .

_**. . .**_**Sing out this song. . .**

**. . .and I'll be there by your side.**

Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide...

CHRISTIAN:

**But I love you…**

SATINE:

**I love you...**

CHRISTIAN:

…**till the end...**

SATINE:

**...until the end...**

CHRISTIAN and SATINE:

**Of time.**

[The DUKE watches the rehearsal. NINI stands behind him.]

**CHRISTIAN and SATINE**:

**Come what may, come what may, **

**I will love you...**

[SATIE plays the piano.]

[Backstage, SATINE starts gasping for breath.]

[CHRISTIAN writes the play in his garret.]

[Backstage, SATINE continues gasping for breath.]

[SATIE writes the score.]

[CHRISTIAN helping TOULOUSE learn his lines. SATINE watches.]

**CHRISTIAN**: The magical sitar player falls from the roof and says: 'the greatest thing you'll ever learn. . .

_**(The greatest thing. . .)**_

**CHRISTIAN**: . . .is just to love and be loved in return.'

[CHRISTIAN looks at SATINE, who smiles back at him.]

_**(. . .you'll ever learn. . .)**_

[Back to the rehearsal. The DUKE watches, and NINI comes up behind him.]

**NINI**: This ending's silly. Why would the courtesan go for the penniless writer? Whoops! I mean sitar player.

[The DUKE looks at CHRISTIAN. Zoom in on the DUKE's face as he realises.]

CHORUS:

**Come what may...**

[Onstage, the song is reaching the end. TOULOUSE, wearing the beginnings of his magical sitar costume, comes out of the doors at the back of the stage. SATINE, wearing the Hindu Courtesan's head-dress, and the ARGENTINEAN are in the centre of the stage, surrounded by dancers.]

SATINE-AS-HINDU-COURTESAN and ARGENTINEAN-AS-PENNILESS-SITAR-PLAYER:

**I will love you...**

[NINI goes back to sit down, looking pleased with herself.]

CHORUS:

**Come what may...**

[The CHORUS rises up and moves in towards SATINE and the ARGENTINEAN, who turn towards each other.]

SATINE-AS-HINDU-COURTESAN and ARGENTINEAN-AS-PENNILESS-SITAR-PLAYER:

**Yes, I will love you...**

[ZIDLER, wearing the evil maharajah's turban cries huge fake sobs.]

CHORUS:

**Come what may...**

[THE DOCTOR and SATIE play in the orchestra.]

[The DUKE watches with rising anger.]

SATINE-AS-HINDU-COURTESAN and ARGENTINEAN-AS-PENNILESS-SITAR-PLAYER:

**I will love you till my dying day.**

[Pull back as the song ends. The CHORUS turns to face the front; SATINE and the ARGENTINEAN join hands and face the front, raising their other arm into the air. CHRISTIAN, watching with script in hand, sings and acts along. The song ends, and ALL turn to the DUKE for his reaction.]

**DUKE**: I don't like this ending.

[Silence. CHRISTIAN looks back at the DUKE. The STAGE MANAGER looks up. The CHORUS drops their arms. SATINE steps away from the ARGENTINEAN and crosses her arms. ZIDLER is confused.]

**ZIDLER**: Don't like the ending, my dear Duke?

[The DUKE stands up.]

**DUKE**: Why would the courtesan choose a penniless sitar player over the maharajah, who is offering a lifetime of security. That's real love.

[CHRISTIAN watches the DUKE, unsettled.]

**DUKE**: Once the sitar player has satisfied his lust, he will leave the courtesan with nothing. I suggest that in the end, the courtesan choose the maharajah.

[TOULOUSE steps forward.]

**TOULOUSE**: But, b-but sorry.

[ALL look at TOULOUSE.]

**TOULOUSE**: Sorry, but that ending does not uphold the bohemian ideals of, of truth, beauty, freedom...

**DUKE**: I don't care about your ridiculous dogma! Why shouldn't the courtesan choose the maharajah!

[CHRISTIAN can't contain himself any longer. He yells.]

**CHRISTIAN**: Because she doesn't love you!

[Stunned silence. CHRISTIAN attempts to cover for his outburst.]

**CHRISTIAN**: H-him. H-him. Sh-she doesn't love h— she doesn't love him.

[The DUKE looks at SATINE, who is expressionless.]

**DUKE**: Now I see.

[The DUKE looks back at CHRISTIAN, then addresses ZIDLER.]

**DUKE**: Monsieur Zidler, this ending will be rewritten, with the courtesan choosing the maharajah, and without the lover's secret song. It will be rehearsed in the morning, ready for the opening tomorrow night.

[For once, ZIDLER is at a loss for words.]

**ZIDLER**: M-my dear Duke, th-that will be quite impossible...

[But SATINE steps in.]

**SATINE**: Harold, the poor Duke is being treated appallingly.

[SATINE walks across the stage and up to the DUKE.]

**SATINE**: These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them. Now, why don't you and I have a little supper, and then afterwards we can let Monsieur Zidler know how we would prefer the story to end, hmm?

[CHRISTIAN looks away.]

~*~

_Chris POV:_

El Tango De Roxanne. My favourite song in the entire movie, full of all the elements of a tango.

ARGENTINEAN: We have a dance in the brothels of Buenos Aires.

[Spotlights come on. The ARGENTINEAN snaps his fingers and SATIE strikes a chord on the piano. The ARGENINEAN walks along the dance floor, and CHRISTIAN walks along the raised side, parallel to him.]

ARGENTINEAN: It tells the story. . .

[A violin plays a mournful note.]

ARGENTINEAN: . . .of a prostitute. . .

[Spotlight on NINI; laughter, catcalls. CHRISTIAN looks back. NINI steps down to join the ARGENTINEAN on the dance floor.]

ARGENTINEAN: . . .and a man. . .

[CU of CHRISTIAN.]

ARGENTINEAN: . . .who falls in love. . .

[The ARGENTINEAN and NINI face each other, ten paces apart.]

ARGENTINEAN: . . .with her.

[A violin holds a quavering note, the orchestra strikes up a tango. The ARGENTINEAN and NINI dance around each other warily.]

[In the Gothic Tower, SATINE pulls off her other opera glove, looking at the DUKE.]

[CU of CHRISTIAN.]

[The ARGENTINEAN and NINI circle each other.]

[SATINE and the DUKE sit at opposite ends of a long table in the Gothic Tower, watching each other.]

[The ARGENTINEAN and NINI dance closer.]

ARGENTINEAN: First, there is desire.

[In the Gothic Tower, SATINE and the DUKE kiss.]

[In the main hall, as the ARGENTINEAN and NINI dance close but not quite touching; a MAN gets up from the side.]

ARGENTINEAN: Then, passion.

[The ARGENTINEAN grabs NINI's hand and spins her, pulling her close to him. The MAN from the sidelines steps closer. NINI stretches out her arm towards another MAN. The ARGENTINEAN follows her gaze.]

ARGENTINEAN: Then suspicion. . .

[The ARGENTINEAN grabs NINI's arm as she steps away from him. More MEN step in towards them.

ARGENTINEAN: . . .jealousy, anger. . .

[CU of CHRISTIAN]

[The ARGENTINEAN violently spins NINI away from, then towards, him.]

ARGENTINEAN: . . .betrayal.

[The ARGENTINEAN and NINI dance a fast, violent tango. ALL look on.]

ARGENTINEAN: Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love. Jealousy, yes, jealousy. . .

[The ARGENTINEAN hands off NINI to another man.]

ARGENTINEAN: . . .will drive you. . .

[Cut rapidly between a CU of the ARGENTINEAN, and a CU of CHRISTIAN, tighter each time.]

ARGENTINEAN: . . .mad!

**Roxanne! **

[NINI starts to dance the tango with the other MAN. CHRISTIAN turns to watch.]

ARGENTINEAN:

**You don't have to put on that red light, **

**Walk the streets for money. **

[More MEN move in towards NINI and her partner.]

ARGENTINEAN:

**You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right.**

[NINI's PARTNER passes her off to another MAN, who drags her across the floor. The ARGENTINEAN sings to her as she passes him.]

ARGENTINEAN:

**Roxanne! **

[NINI changes partners.]

ARGENTINEAN:

**You don't have to wear that dress tonight. **

[Another MAN takes NINI from her PARTNER. The ARGENTINEAN circles around them.]

ARGENTINEAN:

**Roxanne! **

[NINI's PARTNER spins her towards another MAN, who lifts her in the air.]

ARGENTINEAN:

**You don't have to sell your body to the night.**

[Close on CHRISTIAN.]

CHRISTIAN:

**His eyes. . .**

[In the Gothic Tower, the DUKE slowly stands up from the table, his eyes on SATINE.]

[NINI's PARTNER places her down in front of the ARGENTINEAN.]

[SATINE watches the DUKE.]

CHRISTIAN:

**. . .upon your face. **

[CHRISTIAN starts down the stairs to the dance floor. The ARGENTINEAN and NINI kiss.]

CHRISTIAN:

**His hand. . . **

[SATINE lowers her eyes and sighs.]

[NINI steps back from the ARGENTINEAN.]

CHRISTIAN:

**. . .upon your hand. **

[CHRISTIAN walks through the MEN and DANCERS on the dance floor.]

CHRISTIAN:

**His lips. . .**

[The ARGENTINEAN turns away. CHRISTIAN moves through the MEN and DANCERS.]

CHRISTIAN:

**. . .caress your skin. **

**It's more than I can stand!**

[The DANCERS and the MEN pair up. The ARGENTINEAN walks between them, then turns.]

ARGENTINEAN:

**Roxanne!**

[NINI quickly turns to face the ARGENTINEAN, then turns away. CHRISTIAN, his back to the dancing COUPLES, keeps walking.]

CHRISTIAN:

**Why does my heart cry. . .**

[Many COUPLES, now, dance the tango.]

ARGENTINEAN:

**Roxanne!**

[CHRISTIAN keeps walking out of the Moulin Rouge. The ARGENTINEAN moves towards NINI.]

CHRISTIAN:

**. . .feelings. . .**

[SATINE smiles at the DUKE.]

CHRISTIAN:

. . .**I can't fight. . .**

[The ARGENTINEAN looks toward NINI.]

[SATINE coughs.]

[CHRISTIAN walks between the dancing couples.]

CHRISTIAN:

**. . .You're free to leave me. . .**

[The MEN dip their PARTNERS in the tango.]

CHRISTIAN:

**. . .Just don't deceive me. . .**

[The DUKE bends over SATINE.]

[CHRISTIAN walks between the dancing couples.]

CHRISTIAN:

**And please believe me**

**When I say. . .**

[SATINE and the DUKE kiss.]

[CU of CHRISTIAN.]

CHRISTIAN:

**. . .I love you.**

[The DUKE walks along the table towards SATINE.]

DUKE: When this production succeeds. . .

[COUPLES dancing the tango circle each other.]

[The DUKE nears SATINE.]

DUKE: . . .you'll no longer be a can-can dancer. . .

[CHRISTIAN walks forward, looking up at the Gothic Tower.]

[The DUKE leans towards SATINE.]

DUKE: . . .but an actress.

[CHRISTIAN walks forward, looking up at the Gothic Tower.]

[The DUKE leans close to SATINE.]

DUKE: I will make you. . .

[The MEN step towards their partners.]

[he DUKE leans down and kisses SATINE's shoulder.]

DUKE: . . .a star.

[A WAITER opens a jewellery case to reveal an extravagant diamond necklace. SATINE looks at the DUKE as she reaches out to touch the necklace.]

[CHRSITIAN looks over at the Gothic Tower. The BOHEMIANS and the DANCERS sit and wait.]

[The DUKE puts the necklace on SATINE.]

DUKE: Accept it as a gift from this maharajah to his courtesan.

[The ARGENTINEAN looks at NINI]

[SATINE is overwhelmed.]

SATINE: Oh. And. . .

[In the main hall, SATIE, CHOCOLAT, and a DANCER look towards the Gothic Tower.]

[SATINE turns to the DUKE.]

SATINE: . . .and the ending?

[CHOCOLAT leaves the main hall.]

[The DUKE leans close to SATINE. Their faces are reflected in the mirror.]

DUKE: Let Zidler keep his fairy-tale ending.

[Back in the main hall, the tango resumes.]

ARGENTINEAN:

**Roxanne!**

[CHRISTIAN walks out into the garden.]

CHRISTIAN:

**Why does my heart cry...**

[The tango intensifies.]

ARGENTINEAN:

_**You don't have to put on that red light. **_

_**Roxanne!**_

CHRISTIAN:

**...feelings I can't fight. . .**

ARGENTINEAN:

_**You don't have to do your hair tonight.**_

[CHRISTIAN walks through the garden.]

CHRISTIAN:

**. . .You're free to leave me, **

**But just don't deceive me. . .**

[The DUKE kisses SATINE on the balcony of the Gothic Tower.]

CHRISTIAN:

**. . .And please believe me **

**When I say I love you.**

[CHRISTIAN pauses beneath the Gothic Tower and looks up.]

[In the tango, the MEN lay down their heads on their PARTNER's shoulders.]

[The tango stops.]

[On the balcony of the tower, SATINE looks down and sees CHRISTIAN standing below.]

SATINE:

**Come what may, **

**I will love you till my dying day.**

[CHRISTIAN looks down, unable to stand it.]

[SATINE stiffens against the DUKE's advances.]

SATINE: No.

DUKE: No?

[The DUKE follows SATINE's gaze down to CHRISTIAN.]

DUKE: Oh, I see. It's our very own penniless sitar player.

[Frightened, SATINE turns and goes inside. The DUKE follows her, closing the doors behind him.]

SATINE: Dear Duke.

DUKE: Silence!

[The DUKE grabs SATINE's arms, forcing her onto the floor.]

[The strains of the tango creep back in.]

DUKE: You made me believe that you loved me.

SATINE: No.

[The DANCERS mover closer to their PARTNERS.]

[The DUKE's hands slide down SATINE's neck, under the necklace.]

[The TANGO DANCERS move slowly as the music builds. NINI sits, watching.]

[The DUKE's hands slide further under the necklace.]

[The ARGENTINEAN moves towards NINI.]

[The DUKE's hands slide still further under the necklace.]

[The ARGENTINEAN walks towards the dance floor; NINI moves away.]

[The DUKE breaks the necklace, and it falls off SATINE's neck.]

[The ARGENTINEAN steps onto the dance floor.]

ARGENTINEAN:

**Roxanne!**

[CHRISTIAN throws open the door to his garret.]

CHRISTIAN:

**Why does my heart cry. . .**

[The DANCERS resume the tango.]

[The DUKE chases SATINE around the table. As she struggles to get away from him, she knocks the trappings of romance off the table.]

[The ARGENTINEAN.]

[The DUKE chases SATINE.]

[CU CHRISTIAN.]

CHRISTIAN:

**Feelings I can't hide?**

[The DUKE grabs SATINE.]

[In the tango, the MEN roughly dip their PARTNERS.]

ARGENTINEAN:

**Roxanne!**

CHORUS:

**Why does my heart cry. . .**

[The DUKE throws SATINE to the floor, and walks around her.]

ARGENTINEAN:

**You don't have to put on that red light.**

[The tango grows more violent.]

[The DUKE clasps his arms around SATINE.]

[NINI joins the tango again.]

ARGENTINEAN:

**Roxanne! **

CHORUS:

**. . .Feelings I can't hide.**

ARGENTINEAN:

**You don't have to wear that dress tonight. **

**Roxanne!**

[The DUKE starts ripping SATINE's dress.]

DUKE:

**Why does my heart cry...**

[SATINE's movements are mirrored by NINI in the tango, as the MEN form a circle around her.]

ARGENTINEAN:

**Roxanne!**

[The DUKE rips SATINE's dress off her.]

DUKE:

**. . .Feelings I can't hide.**

ARGENTINEAN:

**Roxanne!**

[The ARGENTINEAN yells.]

[The DUKE yells.]

[CHRISTIAN yells.]

[SATINE puts her hands to her face.]

[NINI is thrown from one MAN to another in the circle.]

[The DUKE throws SATINE on the bed. She scrambles backwards, but he advances on her. She closes her eyes.]

[The ARGENTINEAN grabs NINI.]

[CHOCOLAT appears behind the DUKE and punches him.]

[The ARGENTINEAN lets NINI drop. She lies in the middle of the circle of MEN.]

[The music ends.]

[SATINE opens her eyes and looks at CHOCOLAT, who looks at the DUKE, unconscious on the floor.]

[CHRISTIAN stands in the window of his garret, waiting.]

[In the main hall, ALL have fallen asleep.]

[CHRISTIAN turns as the door opens. A distraught SATINE enters, followed by CHOCOLAT. SATINE runs to CHRISTIAN, who holds her tightly.]

SATINE: I couldn't, I couldn't go through with it. I saw you there, and I—I felt terribly, and I couldn't do it, and the Duke, he saw. He saw, and he...Christian, I love you...

CHRISTIAN: It's okay.

SATINE: …and I couldn't do it, I don't want to pretend anymore, I didn't want to lie, I don't...and he knows. He knows, and he saw you...

CHRISTIAN: It's all right, you don't have to pretend anymore. We'll leave, we'll leave tonight.

SATINE: Leave? Wh—but the show...

CHRISTIAN: I don't care, I don't care about the show. We love each other, and that's all that matters.

[SATINE smiles.]

SATINE: Yes, as long as we have each other.

[CHRISTIAN and SATINE kiss.]

SATINE: We have each other.

The scene ended and I hurried backstage to get a much-needed drink of water. Satine stayed onstage to learn that she was dying and that I would be killed if she didn't end the relationship with me. How sad. I smirked, gulping down mouthfuls of water.

"Chris! Get ready!" Someone hissed. I looked up, meeting Alex's gaze.

"Why do you always get the boy roles?" I asked her, motioning to her outfit.

"Because I make a good guy." She answered, flushing a bright scarlet.

"Right…" Before she could protest, I hurried off and waited for my cue.

~*~

The play was almost over. I noticed that Sara was coughing almost constantly, and thought that she was getting a little too into character. But, the coughing sounded harsh and painful. Was she all right?

_Sara POV:_

Oh, God. I felt like I was going to faint, but I couldn't! Not when the end was so close. All I had to do was finish my lines and 'die' in Chris' arms. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen tonight.

_Chris POV:_

I opened my mouth to say my line, the line about paying my whore, when Sara started coughing violently, specks of blood hitting the floor. I was at a loss. What did I do? Continue acting, or comfort her?

I made my choice, wishing it wasn't a mistake. I delivered my line and threw down the bundle of cash, then stalked off of the stage, waiting for Sara to sing her line.

Toulouse said his, and I kept walking. I didn't hear Satine's line. Finally, after a tense moment, she delivered the beginning notes.

"**Never knew I could feel like this…" **I heard a thud as she fainted.

"Sa-Satine!" I turned and started running towards Sara's limp body. "Satine!" I bellowed.

Ewan POV:

Hmm. Satine was fainting earlier than she should. And why was everyone in a daze, except for Christian, who was dashing towards the stage, shouting her name? And why was the lady next to me repeating "no…no…no…"? It was all very confusing.

_Sara POV:_

I couldn't breathe. The air seemed impossibly thick, and the world was so far away. Was I dying? I felt Chris wrap his arms around me, shaking with sobs.

"No.... No! Don't leave me!"

"Isn't.... Isn't it funny?" I managed to ask, trying to memorize his bold and handsome Scottish features. "That.... That this.... started.... as a school play...." My voice faded. I coughed, and stars danced before my eyes. "That this started as a school play and ended.... ended as.... reality...?" I couldn't say more.

"Don't say that! You're not going to die! You are not going to die!" He was begging me, and I knew that if I held on, held on just a bit longer, I would have a chance at living. But holding on was so _hard_. Each breath was painful, each cough bringing up increasingly more blood.

"Don't deny it…" I whispered to him, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'm going to die, and you're going to write our story." I told him, wishing that I didn't have a microphone taped to my cheek. The whole audience was listening in to our whispered conversation, the words magnified by our microphones.

"You're not! You can't!" He protested. I wondered if he'd known all along, known that I was hiding something from him.

"You think I want to?" I asked, my voice shaky and weak. "Don't you think I've been waiting every day, hoping against hope for a cure that will never…" My voice faded and I closed my eyes, losing the battle to stay awake. "Never come… during my lifetime?" I finished, my breast heaving.

"Sara… Sara, I love you!" He brought me close to him, and I tried to raise my arms up to hug him. But I couldn't. I was so weak. Finally, one arm rose, and I traced my fingers over his tormented face.

"I love you, too, Chris." I whispered. "Always know that." I smiled weakly at him as my vision faded. "I love you…" I breathed.

"Satine! Sara! Satine!" Chris shook me, but I couldn't move. The world was dark and my senses were drifting away. The last thing I felt was Chris's tear-wet lips on my bloody ones.

A/N: So, is she dead or alive? You'll find out soon! Please review, and I'll update sooner than I would with no reviews! Oh, and I copy and pasted the lines from a Moulin Rouge script, and I tried to fix most of what would be impossible to perform on a stage. If I didn't catch it, I'm sorry.


	12. Only the Good Die Young

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I don't have much to say, except that I own nothing and I have no control over what Ewan McGregor says or does. He is his own person! And if he happens to read this, I would love to meet you! LOL! So… Please review and enjoy the chapter! Last chapter was officially my longest chapter! YAY! Song for the chapter: No-One But You (Only the Good Die Young)-Queen**

**Chapter Eleven: Only the Good Die Young**

_Chris POV:_

I ran towards the stage, shouting Sara's name. I collapsed next to her limp body, picking her up and wrapping my arms around her.

"No! No! Don't leave me!" Something cold and wet slithered down my cheek and I realized I was crying.

"Isn't.... Isn't it funny?" She asked, opening her eyes and locking her gaze with mine. "That.... That this.... started.... as a school play...." Her voice faded. "That this started as a school play and ended.... ended as.... reality...?"

"Don't say that!" I begged her. "You're not going to die! You are not going to die!" Who was I trying to convince? Sara or me?

"Don't deny it." She whispered, unsuccessfully fighting back tears. "I'm going to die and you're going to write our story." She attempted a weak smile, but it fell flat.

"You're not! You can't!" I protested, kissing her forehead, as if it was the magic kiss that would heal her.

"You think I want to? Don't you think I've been waiting every day, hoping against hope for a cure that will never…" Her voice trailed off and she coughed, blood spilling onto her pale cheeks. Her eyes closed and I thought she had died, but she opened her mouth to say more. "Never come… during my lifetime?"

"Sara! Sara… I love you!" I rocked her back and forth, sobbing openly, ignoring the video cameras that were trained on us. Sara smiled and traced slim, cold fingers over my face, wiping away at the tears.

"I love you, too, Chris. Always know that… I love you." She breathed. I howled in misery, letting my entire anguish overflow into the sound. I kissed her smooth lips, tasting her blood. Her lips upturned in a final smile and she breathed no more.

~*~

_Ewan POV:_

"Oh my God…" Someone whispered into the dead silence. Chris was still rocking Sara's limp body, disbelief etched on his face. I was shocked, too. A girl had just died on this stage, exactly like Satine had in the Moulin Rouge. The only difference was that this was terrifyingly real, and that it was caught on film by the hundreds of video cameras trained on the stage.

I stood up to leave, nodding stiffly at anyone who looked at me. I was in a daze, hardly believing that I had just watched a girl die.

~*~

_Chris POV:_

The funeral was held a week later. I didn't pay any attention as others spoke about Sara, about how her life was cruelly cut short. Instead, I spent my time there gazing at the shut coffin, waiting for her to leap out and smile at me. She never did.

I stayed by her grave after everyone had left, tracing the outline of her name with one finger, remembering the laughs we had shared.

I coughed slightly, and shivered in the cold. I got up, reluctantly, and headed for home.

"I love you, Sara." I whispered, knowing she would hear me.

~*~

The school held a memorial service the very next day. Pictures of her were passed around, and videos were shared. There was a slideshow near the very end, set to the tune of "Mad World" by Adam Lambert. The last picture stayed on the screen the longest. It was the last picture of her, taken during play practice. I had my arm thrown casually over her shoulder, laughing along with her. She was radiant, her long red hair glowing in the stage lights. Her green eyes sparkled with life and love, her pale skin shone bright with happiness.

"Sara…" I moaned, missing her more than ever. I coughed, not caring that it had brought up blood. I had been coughing ever since that fatal night. I had a fever, but I hadn't fainted yet. And, ironically enough, a cure had just been announced for TB. I had a choice ahead of me: Get the cure for TB, or ignore the cure? I knew what Sara would want me to do, but I couldn't live without her. I couldn't.

Should I pick the Romeo and Juliet ending, or should I keep on living?

~*~

_General POV:_

Everyone was shocked when Chris announced that he had TB. Students begged him to get the cure, but Chris hesitated. He wanted to spend eternity with Sara; his parents wanted him to get the cure and to stop being so melodramatic. Most of the student body sympathized with Chris but still wanted him to get the cure.

"It's what Sara would have wanted." That was their constant refrain.

"But Sara died! You can't know what she wants!" He'd always retort. He got sicker everyday, and everyday he was badgered relentlessly.

"Please get the cure! Live your life for Sara!"

"Get the cure!"

"Chris, we just lost Sara. We don't want to lose you!"

~*~

_Chris POV:_

I couldn't take all the badgering. It was driving me mad, and, combined with my grief, that wasn't a good thing.

"Sara… You know I can't live without you!" But I had made my choice. I would get the cure, and I would live my life as if Sara was living it with me.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? The next chapter is the epilogue… Please review!**


	13. Epilogue: Come Sail Away

**A/N: Here it is… The end of Echoes from the Past. I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story. It gave me inspiration and the reviews/favorites made my day. :~) I hope you enjoy the epilogue! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Song for the chapter: Requiem for a Dream by Clint Mansell (link on profile). **

**Epilogue: Come Sail Away **

_Chris POV:_

At first, it was excruciatingly painful to try and live my life knowing Sara wasn't there. I'd find myself constantly turning to talk or share a laugh with Sara, only to realize she wasn't there. The knowledge always dug a hole in my broken heart.

It was a year before I truly began to live again.

_I'm sailing away,  
Set an open course for the virgin sea,  
'Cause I've got to be free,  
Free to face the life that's ahead of me,  
on board, I'm the captain, so climb aboard,  
We'll search for tomorrow on every shore,  
And I'll try, Oh Lord I'll try, to carry on_

After I graduated, I moved away, hoping I could find a different me in a new town, at a different sort of school: college.

_I look to the sea,  
Reflections in the waves spark my memory,  
Some happy, some sad,  
I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had,  
We lived happily forever, so the story goes,  
But somehow we missed out on the pot of gold  
But we'll try best that we can to carry on_

But the sight of the ocean did nothing to help me, as all it did was remind me of Sara.

_"I want to live near the ocean… I want to be able to snorkel and take walks on the sand and to swim in a crystal clear ocean. I want to live in Hawaii!" Sara told me, her eyes bright with excitement._

_"Hawaii is gorgeous." I said, capturing her lips in a kiss. "I wouldn't mind living there."_

"Hello?" A voice jerked me out of my memory. "Sir? Are you alright? I realize the Hawaiian coast is gorgeous, but you've been standing there an awfully long time."

I turned slowly, meeting the eyes of a beautiful woman. "Sorry." I told her, my voice rough and uneven. "I was just lost in memory." She smiled, perhaps understanding more than I had let on.

Several years passed and I found myself falling slowly in love with the woman, Roxanne. I knew that I could never love someone with my whole heart again, but Roxanne eased the pain of Sara's passing. I proposed to her on a moonlit walk, and she accepted.

I grew older with Roxanne, sharing a life with her that I had always believed I would have shared with Sara. We had two daughters: Sarah and Allison.

I found myself happy, and I was elated. The years flew by, and suddenly Roxanne was dead, dying peacefully in her sleep. My daughters had long since moved out and graduated college. Me? I was an old man, patiently waiting for my death, to get to see Sara again.

_A gathering of angels appeared above my head,  
They sang to me this song of hope and this is what they said,  
They said come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me lads,  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me,  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me baby,  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me_

I died when I was ninety years old, ten years after Roxanne's death, and countless years after Sara's. I died in my sleep, waking up in a place that most certainly wasn't my bed.

"Chris!" Someone enveloped me in a hug with familiar pale arms.

"Sara?" I asked, shocked to see her. "Sara!" I hugged her, squeezed her with every fiber of my being. "I've always loved you." I murmured into her red hair.

"I know." She replied. "I've been watching you. It's about time you got here!" She joked.

I smiled at her. "I love you!"

"And now you have all of eternity to tell me that." She grinned and brought her lips to mine in a kiss.

_I thought that they were angels, but much to my surprise,  
We climbed aboard their starship, we headed for the skies  
come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me lads  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me..._

**A/N: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it… This chapter wasn't one of my favorites, but I thought it was a good ending for the story. Please review!**


End file.
